A Moment of Discoveries
by adorationofbooks
Summary: Set in the Summer of Twilight many discoveries were made for the couple.


With quick and easy grace Edward glided through the trees which glowed an iridescent jade in the dim light of the moon. Throughout the deep covering of trees a small house stood, shrouded under the cover of thick clouds which hung in the air.

Just the merest glance in its direction caused Edwards heart to throb in its chest with the alikeness of a lovesick, overindulged human. This, he thought wryly as an amused grin stretched across his pale features, most likely worked in correlation with the vibrant beating of a heartbeat, lightly covered through the thin walls of the small house, which unlike his, was actually audible.

Slowly, he stalked towards the house like a predator avidly watching its prey. Resting his hands firmly at the base of a large tree he stared up into the window above, feeling his breath catch lightly in his throat at the sight. This window, sheathed in the shadows of the night sky was so alluring a sight that Edwards hand unintentionally tightened around the trees base, leaving a faint handprint in the wood.

With distinct hearing Edward heard a muffled sigh and a garbled mixture of words as the sound of a girl muttering in her sleep floated down to him.

That was all it took.

Quickly, without even noticing his actions Edward had scaled the window and had entered the room which had easily become his most worshipped sanctuary in a surprisingly short period of time and this he knew, was all due to the sleeping girl who lay before him in a tangled web of sheets. Pausing at the edge of the room Edward watched her, with avid fascination at the way her dark hair curled around her like a mist and the way her eyes fluttered briefly as pictures unknown to him moved their way across her guarded mind. Once again, her beauty took his breath away; this stunning revelation was not unusual, as it occurred every night with the same disastrous longing for the equally desirable Bella vs. her blood.

Edward hesitated, both not wishing to disturb her peaceful slumber or push himself into the onslaught of temptation the intense smell of her blood would undoubtedly provoke.

Bella sighed and turned towards him, her arms curling up under head, as she exhaled, sending a gust of sweet air towards his face. Edward held his breath and after briefly steadying himself payed close attention once more to her sleeping form. Bella's full pink lips trembled for a moment as she breathed out one word which was enough to make Edwards breathing accelerate rapidly.

"Edward."

With that Edward found himself curled up next to her on the bed, huddling her warm shape to his cool stone body and closing his eyes in order to savour the moment.

It really should be quite worrying to him that such a frail little girl could capture his attention so fully, and with blood so desirable it really was so very dangerous for the both of them. Perilous for Bella as her life would be lost and disastrous for himself as that would be the one thing he could not bare to loose.

Keeping this thought close in his mind Edward sat up and took a hazardous breath, bracing himself for the ambush which was to come.

The result was immediate and so strong he found himself back resting against the pillows as if fighting such a force was taking away all of a century worth of built up endurance. Her blood was his version of the forbidden fruit, outlawed but ever so much desired with an instinct that seemed to come from his very core. It was unendurable to put up with and Edward wondered how much more of this ambrosia he could take without lapsing into insanity. He was foolish not to have taken a hunting trip for the past three weeks, what good would it have done? He was only torturing himself.

As if reading his mind Bella curled herself more tightly into his frame and sighed his name for the second time that night.

Edward turned at watched her sleeping form, clutched so affectionately, not to mention so compactly, against him.

The scent was almost unendurable. Almost.

Sensing that it was now safe Edward lowered his body onto the pillows and took a cautious breath of air in. The assault of the scent was forceful but not as overwhelming as the first time, at least not to the same extent.

Now after pushing himself to adapt to the aroma Edward was now able to detect certain parts of it, such as the light lavender which drifted lightly around him and the unmistakeable freesia which clouded around his face in a dizzying intensity. Also, there was another ingredient to this glorious mixture that was Bella's blood, which was unknown and unrecognisable. The tangible substance clung to the air with a tenacious grip and Edward looked down at his beloved in surprise and a sense of probing curiosity. Yet again, Bella provided him with another mystery to unravel and without her conscious mind to bewilder him it would prove an easy challenge he was sure.

So therefore with eager eyes he searched the scene for the cause of this new intrusion on the mixture of Bella's blood.

If there was in fact an intrusion of an abnormality she did not appear to notice it, so peacefully she lay curled up in his arms, pausing only momentarily to mutter the occasional incoherent word. She shifted and Edward noticed the subtle change in temperature against his leg and in his surprise nearly jumped off the bed. An uncomfortable feeling of moisture was seeping over his jean legs and, frozen in state of shock, Edward could not find it within him to be able to think of a way to react to the situation.

Bella wet the bed? His eyes blinked dazedly as he briefly searched his mind for his knowledge of medical history for a way to approach the circumstances. She was human after all… in some cases these sort of things were natural. But definitely not at the age of seventeen he added as an after thought, managing to become both more worried and horrified with each passing second and every tick of her bedside clock. Was Bella feeling overstressed? Being in love with a vampire would obviously not be adding to her level of calmness and serenity. Was this relationship proving to be too pressing on her?

Edward did not know what to do. There was still the matter of the sheets to attend to. Should he wake her up and alert her to the… urgency of the problem? He thought of it and the conversation that would ensue would be too mortifying for her to even consider once more. Should he somehow notify her father? Yet again, that would be even more disastrous. She would have to go through the humiliation of asking her father to help her clean her urine riddled sheets which was no better than asking him to do the same thing. He did love her and would do it willingly if it would prevent Bella any cause for upset but he knew that she would most likely not receive the gesture too happily. That and the complication would arise in describing exactly why her boyfriend was there to witness the leakage of bodily waste to her father, most likely ending in bullets shot and managing to ricochet of Edwards chest and find their way to Bella's delicate body. As much as he adored the delicate pink flush which frequently arose to her cheeks from embarrassment Edward decided it would be a lot better if she was spared at least that particular humiliation.

Maybe she had some form of medical condition. He would of course, make sure that Carlisle provided her with the best and most effective treatment money could buy to cure it, while still taking her need for privacy into account.

As this thought passed through his mind a small sound escaped Bella's lips and she began to stir. One more Edward froze and stared at her with horror as he thought of how he would have to explain the awkward situation to her without causing her too much doses of either alarm of mortification.

He stared down at her as her wide brown eyes opened and she gazed up at him with an expression of joy as a small smile toyed at her lips.

"Hello there," her smile turned into a soft grin as she tightened her arms around Edwards's chest, always being one to press the boundaries. This always brought secret satisfaction to Edwards's heart but in this moment he internally shied away from it as it pressed the dampness even more thoroughly against his trouser leg.

Seeming to sense his discomfort Bella frowned slightly and opened her mouth to begin to respond to the look of pained anxiety on Edwards face.

"Are you-?"

She was cut of by a slight choking noise coming form the back of Edwards's throat. He lifted a pale, cool hand and gestured with uncommon wildness towards her.

The crease between her eyes intensified and Edward choked out in a strained voice, which was marred by his uneasiness," Bella…your sheets."

His hand then waved in a southerly direction and he looked away with hasty awkwardness, unable to form another coherent sentence.

Bella looked down and taking in what he meant, blushed furiously, the heat was beginning to come of her in rushes of fire.

Still staring at the light print covering the wall which Edward assumed her mother put there to create a cheerful atmosphere when she was younger considered how to phrase his words without causing any unnecessary indignity on her part.

"There… are, er, medical cures for things such as this."

He turned to look at her face and noticed upon doing so that her face was now fully covered in a rosy flush which was beginning to spread down her neck and arms.

Her head was titled slightly to avoid looking him in the eyes as she answered in a strangled voice "w-what do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath he stuttered out the words, "bed wetting" with astute quietness.

Once he had managed to get these much despised words out he pulled her face into his hands and looked into her wide eyes, and finding that even in the awkward, stifled moment he was able to relish in the heat that came off from her body.

Bella's eyes expanded and the flush that covered her features increased immensely in shades as she whispered while trying to avert her eyes, "Edward, I haven't wet the bed."

Immensely bewildered he stared at her shocked before breaking off into speech, "what do you mean?"

Sighing, knowing her would have to break this to her he took her hands in his and started to stroke them comfortingly while saying "I can feel the moisture on the sheets Bella. Not to mention on my jeans." Bella gasped in horror and buried her face in her hands. "You have most definitely wet the bed."

From behind her hands her reply was slightly muffled, "No I most definitely haven't. Look."

With this she shoved her hands in the direction of her sheets before slightly retreating from her hideaway to watch his expression as Edward followed the trail they made to the base of the bed where they were sitting, where the sheet was drenched with vibrant, aromatic, vividly noticeable red.

This time Edward really could not speak, he just raised his head and looked at Bella with an expression of terror. He face was turned again and he stared back at the sheets in horrified wonder, as one would in witnessing something perversely intriguing.

He shuddered at the thought and this time really did find himself leaping hurriedly out of the bed to curl up on the other side of the room in the rocking chair.

Bella's face was the picture of embarrassment and awkwardness as she scrambled desperately out of bed and, after curling the sheets around her arms after tugging them off the mattress, she attempted to hurriedly make her way to the door.

She did not get as far as she planned, unfortunately as her foot hooked around the sheets which dangled along the floor, which sent her, with usually startled ungracefulness to floor.

As a natural instinct Edward found himself leaping out of the chair to catch her lightly in her arms but as soon as he did so the dark red stain spreading across her pyjama short bottoms could not escape his notice and Edward quickly found himself releasing Bella out of his arms and back once more in the rocking chair.

Trying to make her escape once and for all this time made it to the door. On doing so she turned back to Edward who, in the rocking chair looked pale and almost queasy as if he was strongly repressing the urge to curl himself up into foetal position.

"I'll be back," she choked out "I'm just going to, er, wash these and do some other… stuff." She raised the sheets so he could see them more properly and put her hand on the door knob, ready to escape the room.

Edward face was set into grim lines and his eyes were slightly bulging with terror, "take your time," he called out weakly as the door softly shut.

He had of course heard of these sorts of things from his sisters, in passing conversation and he had learnt about it several times both in high school sex education and in completing his two medical degrees. Yet, being one of several male vampires in a house of females forever set in a frozen premenstrual state, he was unprepared to deal with such an experience first hand. Not to mention to scent, oh that glorious, controlling scent. No wonder it was so strong. Not as perfumed as the real thing but certainly enough to send his throat alight with shooting flames. The shock was one thing but the horror, terror, mixed with awkwardness which threatened to overwhelm him was another. He did after all, solve the mystery. But by now, he was certain he rather wished he hadn't.

Suppressing a shudder he wrapped his arms around his frame in a gesture of comfort, not having felt this unsure in a situation for a very long time.

Bella did not come back for a very long time.

On her return she shut the door once quietly and smoothed her hands over her clean shorts upon sensing the unease which invading the room, running it through with tension.

"Um… I'm done."

This sentence hung in the air and after nearly five minutes Edward rose to his feet stiffly, his eyes darting around the room, looking at everything but her.

He stumbled over his words as he hastily called out "I'm going to hunt, love. It would be best considering the situation. I shall speak to you in the morning."

Bella tried to protest in order to get him to stay but her motives were ignored as he sheepishly admitted that he very much needed to change his jeans also.

Once hearing this, Bella was silenced on the matter forever more and watched with a mixture of self- humiliation and regret as Edward quickly leaped through the window and ran with unnatural speed into the night. Sighing, she pulled herself into bed and went to sleep once more, this time, on clean sheets.

This was a moment of discovery for our dear, young couple. It sparked Bella's blush often, when the memory was pondered upon in later weeks and it also fuelled the creation of Edward annual hunting trip, which consequently happened to fall on the same date, every month for the next two years to come.


End file.
